The View From Here
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Alex's veiw of Sean.
1. Chapter 1

Alex had just been taken out of solitary confinement…scotch free. He was put in an old black excuse of a Chevy. He was told he was needed to help the CIA take down some guy named something Shaw. He couldn't pronounce the first name. he was dropped off at some HUGE high class facility. He was introduced to a few other 'different' people.

They all seemed pretty cool and fun to chill with, not that annoying. One specific red head had caught his eye at first glance. 'Hey, I'm Sean.' the sexy little red head said to Alex. His voice made Alex feel a slight tightness in his jeans. Thank you god for skinny jeans, his half hard cock went unnoticed to the others. After being shown to his room, and being given a map of the house, (The place is huge) he immediately took off his pants. He laid down on his new bed, which was way softer than his jail bunk. He only had on his plaid red and black shirt that was by now unbuttoned and tight black boxers. His boxers showed off his now fully erect cock.

Alex started to pleasure himself very very slowly. He started by touching the weak spot behind his left ear. He placed feathery touches on his hot spot. His other was roaming over his chest. His hand lowered to his blond happy trail, his index finger grazing the hem of his boxers. Finally his self-teasing was too much. He pulled out his seven inch cock. He wrapped his long fingers around his throbbing meat and began to stroke himself furiously. Trying to get as much pleasure as possible, without a quick orgasm. Alex had crazy self control. 'Haa…S-Sean…' Alex moaned out loud, this was a first he'd never moaned before. He was usually so quiet, even during his little 'acts'.

He kept thinking about the sexy little red head, Sean. He thought about how his body would look like bare. He pictured the red head with a freckle covered body, with rose red hard nipples. He pictured Sean sitting in the chair, that he had been looking at. He pictured him naked, and jerking off, just as he was now. He imagined Sean biting those full lips of his until they were swollen.

'AH…AH!' Alex was finding it harder and harder to keep from cumming. He kept imagining Sean jacking off in his chair. His other hand was still manipulating his ear. He started to imagine Sean's moaning voice. He imagined Sean sounding something like 'Ooh…Haa!Mmm…Alex…m-more.'

The thought of Sean moaning his name threw Alex over the edge. 'AH AH AAAH!' Alex practically screamed as he shot his load all over himself.

'What's happening to me?'


	2. Chapter 2

After Alex had jacked off while thinking about Sean, he tried to keep his feelings hidden from everyone. He had picked up a thing a thing or two in jail. He could keep his thoughts to him self. When you're in jail as much as him, you know wearing your heart on your sleeve can get you killed or worse. For some reason Sean was an exception, he kept his thoughts to himself, but his body thought on its own.

When he would see Sean walking in front of him his eyes would focus on that round and plump ass of his. When Sean ate his favorite meal, toast with lots of butter, he would always get butter on the side of his lips. It was like he was doing it all on purpose. He would just tease me with everything he did and said. Alex loved being around Sean, he's funny and always cute when he got confused. Alex is losing all his self control.

The only person in the house who knew of Alex's little secret was his best friend Darwin. Darwin found out when he walked in on Alex jacking off while moaning Sean's name. that was an awkward conversation. Darwin kept Alex under control…most of the time. Sometimes when Alex is alone with Sean he sneaks in a few secretly seductive touches. Sean is completely oblivious of the meaning of a quick slap of butt.

Today there was no training since Charles and Erik are leaving to talk to the CIA. _Since the big dogs are gone the puppies can play. _Alex thought along with his evil companion Angel, decided to find where Charles and Erik keep the liquor. After Charles and Erik were gone the search was on, we decided it had to be in the main study. Those two are always in there. One time Alex and Darwin caught them having sex in there, they had to be drunk because Charles asked if they wanted to join. Of course Alex is a Sean-sexual, and Darwin is just not into guys. So in short they both ran to the restroom and washed their eyes out with soap while screaming 'I STILL SEE IT!' and 'KILL THE VISUALS JESUS, ALAH, ZUES, ODIN SOMEBODY! HADES!'

After about fifteen minutes of searching we found the biggest stash of vodka Alex has ever seen. Charles and Erik were gonna be gone for three days so we would have time to drink one day, have hangovers the next and replace the alcohol the last day. This plan was of course made by Hank. Hank was kinda attractive to me…but in a weird big brother way. Hank looked so much like my first inmate it was down right creepy. So I naturally treated him like I did Steve. Steve got caught up with drugs thanks to his abusive step-father. He stabbed his father after he had got stoned. He was sentence to forty years. Alex always called Steve a Bozo because he hated his name.

After I saw Hank it took me a while to get use to, but I did. I still call him Bozo anyway, just to mess with him. Angel decide after about three shots we should 'have some fun'.

'Let's play a little kids game' Angel said with her by now signature smirk. 'OK. I'm game. Lets do it' Darwin said. Everyone had taken it in that Darwin was pretty much the Voice of Wisdom to them. After he agreed, pretty much everyone followed. 'Lets play…would u rather.' Sean suggested. Alex's lips curled up into a devilish smirk. That look didn't go unnoticed by Darwin, who pinched Alex's side. He made sure no one noticed him.

'Ok, Sean since you picked the game you go first.' Angel said to Sean across the circle they had formed on the floor. 'Ok, Darwin, would you rather…go in a room full of pervy grannies naked or…Watch a porno staring Charles and Erik?' Everyone giggled and turned to Darwin waiting for his answer. Alex wanted to know just as bad as everyone else, seeing Darwin did see them doing the deeds.

'Old ladies it is. Charles and Erik are just wrong.' Darwin said with a shiver. The entire group laughed like they had been drugged. 'Alright, Darwin your turn.' Raven said. Once again we turned to see what Darwin would say next. 'Ok, Alex would you rather… have sex with a guy or… screw a chick with herpes?' he said looking Alex devilishly in the eyes.

'Depends…who's the guy?' he said looking over to Sean who was downing his tenth shot of vodka. 'Any guy, you want.' Darwin send Alex a knowing look.

'Well…I guess there will be a VERY satisfied guy…with a serious limp.' Alex said still eyeing Sean. 'Ok, my turn. Sean would you rather make out with a old man with garlic breath or one of the guys here?' Alex couldn't believe he even asked that question. It had to be the alcohol settling inside of him, he's had like twenty shots by now. He looked up to see Sean in deep thought. 'I'd pick…one of you guys.' he said with a huge smile. 'You have to tell us who.' everyone turned to Hank. Did _Hank_ just say that? Hank is usually so fucking quiet it pissed people off from time to time. Hank only had seven shots…and he's fucking wasted. 'Come on! Tell me… tell me now.' he said as he crawled like baby to sit next to Sean. Alex liked to knock him out then and there if not for Darwin pinching him again. 'Fine I'll tell YOU. You can't tell anyone else, ok?' Sean said. This hit Alex like brick to face. _Why did he trust Hank more then me? _Alex thought.

Sean cuffed his mouth as he whispered into Hank's ear. After Sean put his hands down and sat back, Hank's eyes were twice their normal size. Hank stood up and said 'Sean wants Alex to fuck him doggie style in the bunker.' after he finished his sentence he passed out. Sean was wide-eyed and redder than the blood in his veins. Alex was just as red and with a totally goofy smile stapled to his face. He looked at Sean's blushed face and his smile grew. Sean stood up and wobbled a bit and walked out without a word.

Every one looked around at each other for a few minutes in absolute silence. Finally Raven and Angel broke the silence by saying ' we should all be bi-sexual!' This caught Darwin and Alex off guard. Then Angel grabbed Raven's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. Now the two drunk boys were beyond wide-eyed, the two drunk chicks made out for about ten minutes. Alex decided this lesbian show got old so he decided to go find Sean and talk to him.

'Aye, I'm gonna find Sean, later.' Alex said as he stood up and made his way to the door. 'Ok, but try not to give him too much of a limp.' Darwin joked. 'I will promise you nothing!' Alex said from down the hall. When he walked into Sean's room he saw Sean on his bed sitting up holding a stuffed alligator to his chest.

'Hey.' Alex said with a slightly slurred voice. When Sean heard the others voice his grip on his alligator got tighter. He didn't respond to Alex. Alex walked in and sat next to Sean. Sean's face flushed as he tensed as he felt Alex sink into the mattress. 'Is it true?' Alex asked as he looked at Sean who kept his eyes on his alligator. 'Yes.' was all Sean can say. Alex smiled at this answer, he grabbed Sean's shoulders and turned the boys body so they were facing each other now. 'Sean…it's ok. I'm not mad or upset. And I don't hate you for it.' Alex said in a comforting voice. Sean reluctantly looked up at Alex, his eyes full of hope. 'R-Really?' Sean's innocent voice was all it took for Alex.

He leaned down in one swift movement he kissed Sean, hard. If Alex had his eyes open he would have seen the look of pure shock on Sean. Alex didn't want to stop kissing those soft and plump lips, but he still needed oxygen. Damn you lungs. Alex looked at Sean who was sporting a shocked and terrified face. Alex knew he had over done it. He let go of Sean's shoulders, and looked the floor. 'I-I'm sorry. I just…when I heard Hank…I thought I had chance and I-' Sean cut him off by kissing him, just as rushed and dirty as the last. This kiss was screaming their feelings to each other. After they broke the kiss Alex was smiling like a boy who just got a puppy.

'D-does this make us a couple?' Alex asked a bit breathless as he looked Sean. 'Oh yeah.' was the response he got from his former crush and current boyfriend.

Sean finally put down his alligator and began kissing Alex again, this one was slow and gentle. After they broke the kiss Sean gently pushed Alex onto the bed so he was laying on his back. Sean started kissing and nibbling at Alex's neck, Alex was beyond happy, but he wanted even more.

'S-Sean ah…b-behind my left ear please.' Alex couldn't believe that he was begging for such a simple thing. Sean thought this side of was the cutest thing ever. Sean kissed Alex again, this one was filled with only simple and childish love, no lust. Sean began attacking Alex's ear, earning a low groan from Alex. Alex was losing it he needed to see something right now.

'Sean take off your shirt, now,' Alex practically demanded. Sean was really loving Alex's horny side. Sean quickly ripped out of his shirt, and went back to Alex's ear. Alex was hornier than he'd ever been, his body involuntarily thrust into Sean. Sean took this as Alex's way of telling him how much he needed release. Sean began fumbling with Alex's belt. This took Alex by surprise, he wanted Sean badly. Alex really wanted him, but not a drunk one.

'S-Sean, s-stop not like this…please' just saying that literally hurt Alex. He sealed his eyes shut, not daring to see Sean's hurt and lust filled face. Alex could feel a tear roll down his face. 'What's wrong Alex?' Sean said with hurt obvious in his voice.

'Sean, you're drunk, I am too. You'll only either regret it or forget it tomorrow.' Alex said sadly as looked into Sean's eyes. When did he open them anyway?

'Alex, I'm not drunk, hell I'm Irish, I never really get drunk. Alex I love you, I've loved you since you first looked me in the eyes.' After he said this he got off of Alex reluctantly. He sat on the edge of the bed, back facing the stunned Alex.

'Sean, please don't get my hopes up.'

'Alex, is it so hard to believe that I love you?'

'Yes, I've never deserved love from anyone, especially someone as beautiful as you.'

'Alex, you're gorgeous. Never let anyone say otherwise, understand?'

'Sean, you might be Irish, but you're still drunk…I don't want to do this while either one of is under any influence…please understand.

'I understand, I won't do anything that you don't want me to. Alex I meant it when I said I love you, I just want you to know. I would've told you, but drunk Hank beat me to it.' Sean chuckled remembering how this all started.

'Sean, I know it might be a bit of tease but…can I sleep in here?' Alex was beyond scarlet red. He looked at Sean as he turned to face the other half naked teen.

'Sure.' he said with a beyond happy face. Sean grabbed the covers and pulled them over himself and Alex. Sean didn't notice until he was under the covers with Alex, HE'S STILL HARD! Sean looked over to Alex, who returned his knowing. 'Alex, I know you don't want sex yet, but…it hurts.' Sean whispered as his hand slipped into his jeans. 'Sean…' Sean looked over to see Alex turned so they were face to face. Alex's hand began unbuttoning Sean's pants. 'Alex…'

Once Alex had pulled down Sean's pants, and doing the same to his own, he grabbed Sean's hips. Alex needed release right now. He pulled Sean closer to him so their clothed cocks were touching. The sweet friction made Sean moaned, and Alex groaned as continued his movements. He went harder and faster.

'AH ALEX! I'M…I'M SO CLOSE!' Sean said right before he shot a nice and hot load of sperm into his boxers.

'MMM…ME TOO! AH AH AAAAAH!' Alex said as he came into his boxers. After what may have been the best orgasm of their lives, both boys fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
